


[ART] Three and Fifty Instruments of Chirurgery / On the Cover of Dawn

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Series: Three and Fifty / Cover of Dawn Art [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Medieval Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: Created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018.





	1. The Three and Fifty Instruments of Chirurgery by Ambroise Paré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, I saw a woodcut of a 16th century metal arm, and it got me thinking. It sent me on a research tear through late medieval history, to the Flemish court of King Philip II of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire. For some reason, where I ended up was creating a knitting chart from what was in my head, which I submitted for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018. [adeepeningdig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeepeningdig/pseuds/adeepeningdig) took it and made an [amazing story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919818/).
> 
> I'm still working on the knitting pattern, and am about 1/4 the way through the actual knitting. I'll add the pattern and pics of the knitting to this series when they're complete.


	2. On the Cover of Dawn Banner Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art I created from the art I created for adeeperdig's completed story.


	3. The Cover of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adeeperdig's story is so, so beautiful. I did my best to do it justice with my second piece of art to go with it.


End file.
